Computerized education systems can be used to provide instructional content including interactive lessons, stored video, text-based resources, and other information to students. Such systems can be used to offer degree programs and courses at times and in locations convenient to students, thus minimizing constraints associated with campus based education providers.
A networked-accessible computer-based educational system can offer curricula such as lessons, demos, and interactive materials to a large number of students. In such a system, data can be shared with multiple users. This allows efficient distribution of materials and also allows the system to support user communities. User communities can be groupings of users that share, e.g., common interest and educational goals, are members of the same school district or geographic region, or have other traits of interest within the virtual communities that they and other users establish. In some implementations, communities of users can be identified by using a software filter that allows a user to identify other users based on entered parameters.
Individual users and user communities can contribute xe2x80x9ccollateralxe2x80x9d curricula materials to the xe2x80x9cprimaryxe2x80x9d curricula available on the system. This collateral material can include comments, ratings, explanations, and other feedback on the primary curricula. The collateral curricula may be automatically integrated with the primary curricula. In addition, users can exchange ideas one-on-one with other specific users (e.g., as privately exchanged messages and data) or with all users or with particular communities of users (e.g., using electronic bulletin boards and chat rooms). Implementations may include some or all of the inventive aspects described herein and different aspects of the invention can be grouped together and customized by an implementation.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features a computer-implemented curriculum scheduling method. The method includes receiving data at a computer that can be used to assess an educational skill level of a user. The computer can processing the data to determine a skill level for the user and then, based on the skill level, query a database to determine an initial schedule of curricula appropriate for the user. Implementations may include one or more of the following features. Data identifying an educational goal can also be received and used to query the database. After determining the initial schedule, curricula can be presented to the user and then data can be exchanged to assess skill development. The initial schedule can be modified based on the user""s skill development.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a computer-implemented curriculum scheduling method that includes receiving input data identifying target subject matter, processing the input data to determine an educational standard associated with the target subject matter, querying a database to determine curricula that supports (i.e., contains lessons relevant to) the educational standard, receiving from the user a selection of at least one curricula item from among the determined curricula, and allocated time periods for participation in presentation of the selected curricula item(s). The educational standard may include a group of requirements and the database may be queried based on a requirement selected by the user.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a computer-based method of displaying curricula. The method includes receiving curricula data that includes a sequence of presentation segments and segment marker data, processing the segment marker data to determine information context associated with the presentation segments, and coordinating a display of other curricula data with a display of the presentation segments based on the determined information context. The ordering of the presentation segments may be changed based on a user""s comprehension of curricula. The method can also include displaying an interface that includes, e.g., images representing chat rooms associated with particular presentations segments. By selecting one of the images, a user""s terminal can be connected to a chat room messaging database to enable chat message exchange.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a method of displaying curricula that includes sequentially displaying curricula segments and annotating the curricula segments with annotation data received from a user. The received annotation data can then be stored in a database along with data associating each item of annotation data with one of the curricula segments.
Implementations may include one or more of the following features. In some cases, the annotation data may be responses to an assessment or quiz and, after receipt, the annotation data may be sent to a grading system. Other types of annotation data may be integrated with the curricula such that, on subsequent displays of the curricula segments, the annotation data (or indications that annotation data exist) are displayed along with the annotated segments.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.